Control of X-rays via X-ray opaque materials is useful in at least two situations: the protection of microelectronics and decreasing exposure of X-rays to humans and/or other animals. X-rays may damage many materials, such as microelectronics, as well as harm humans and other animals, particularly medical personnel who are frequently exposed to X-rays. Use of X-ray opaque materials may prevent or lessen these types of damages. For example. X-ray opaque materials may be used to prevent non-destructive investigation of hardware, such as microelectronics. This non-destructive investigation may be used to copy the hardware for commercial purposes or to discover confidential hardware designs and components.
Current techniques for protecting microelectronics from damaging X-rays, electromagnetic interference (EMI) and inhibiting examination and/or reverse engineering of components utilizes a multilayer coating including layers of resin, ceramic, metal or metal alloys, and/or an opaque porous silica-containing ceramic layer that is applied directly onto the microelectronics. However, the design and manufacture of these multi-coatings are both expensive and difficult. As a result, device manufacturers have limited the use of these protective coatings to a particular area of the microelectronics, this technique generally referred to as spot shielding, which only protects a portion of the device. In the event that damaging x-rays are present, or there is an EMI, device failures in areas that are not protected may cause the entire device to fail. Further, spot shielding may not protect the device from investigation or from reverse engineering tactics.
In the medical and dental field, X-ray opaque materials may be used to protect a subject (e.g., patient, technician, doctor, nurse, etc.) from errant X-ray penetration. The X-ray opaque materials may also be used for dental adhesives and fillers or bone adhesives, fillers, and/or substitutes, and may have properties that allow for proper imaging of the site of use. However, current X-ray opaque materials are limited in such uses because the components used to manufacture the opaque materials are required to have low toxicity and may benefit from other properties that are not easily obtained.